The Life and Times Of Dawn Potter
by itslovemydearsherlock
Summary: What if Voldemort never Tried to Kill Harry Potter? What if he had an older sister. Here is Dawn Potter's story...
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

I was running as fast as I could through the hedge labyrinth. I desperately had to get there before he did. Not for myself, but for the school I was forced to represent. I slipped on the grass only to look down to see blood. _Oh God, I hope it's not his... _I thought in panic. I tried not to think about it when I started running and almost slipping again. Left, right, then left again. Every way I tried to go always ended with a dead-end. I had to find my way to the cup.

After making that final right turn, I saw it. The cup was sitting on a marble white pedestal gleaming from the light from the cup. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. On my right, about six feet away, he stood there. My best friend. He was standing there, still in his uniform that the managers gave him, yellow and black. His left sleeve was saturated in his blood. Maybe it was his blood I slipped in before... He noticed me standing there, and it looked like he was prepared to run to the cup. I was way ahead of him. We were racing down the path towards the cup. I glanced to my right to see he was still level with me. His gray eyes looked into my blue as he pushed forward till he was ahead of me. I could barley breath but I still forced myself to get ahead of him. I was about three feet from the cup when I launched myself forward. My pinky finger wrapped itself around one of the handles on the cup, then the feeling of spinning told me something was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Background story and Some Freedom

(D)

Lets start from the beginning, shall we? Hi. I am 14-year-old Dawn Marie Potter. Yes I know what you are all thinking and no, I am not the girl version of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. Harry is my younger brother. Okay let me give you a background story of my brother and I. Yes we did grow up with our parents, James and Lily Potter, but they mysteriously disappeared two years ago so Harry and I have to live with our mother's sister and her family, the Dursleys. Both of us hated it there because we barley got any food while their fat-ass son Dudley ate mostly everything. His parents thought he was the sweetest thing ever but I know for a fact that he and his "gang" have been terrorizing every kid on Privet Drive.

Well on another note, Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, told us that his dad had gotten tickets to go see the Quidditch World Cup and had invited Harry, Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger and me to come and watch the game and stay at the Burrow, the Weasley Home, for the remaining days of the summer holiday. It actually sounded fun! Not just because I can get away from the Dursleys, but also because the only sport I really like to watch is Quidditch and it would be fascinating to see all of the witches and wizards from around the world. I normally didn't like sports. The only sports I play are soccer and basketball. I have never and will never play Quidditch! I don't trust myself on a broom after what happened with my first flying lesson. I don't want to get into that now but I will say that I am the clumsiest person I know and Harry always teases me about it.

Two days ago, Mrs. Weasley, the sweetest person I know, mailed the Dursleys a letter asking if we could go to the Quidditch World Cup, which I knew we were going to even if the Dursleys said no, and for the remaining holiday. The thing I love most about the Weasleys, and other wizards, is that they do not know much about muggle things. So since they are not familiar with the muggle postal service, Mrs. Weasley covered the front of the envelope with tons and tons of stamps. I personally thought it was funny but Harry and I got a good lecture from Uncle Vernon about how he doesn't want "Our Kind" ruin his reputation. But in the end, he allowed us to go. I think its because he wanted us out of the house for the remaining holiday. After he told us that we could go, Harry and I basically bolted up the stairs.

I busted into my room and lugged my trunk onto my bed. I then shoved my pillow into the bottom of the trunk and then cleaned out my dresser drawers of all of my clothes. I walked over to my desk in the room and collected my spellbooks and my cauldron and put them into my trunk and covered them with my robes. I took my laptop from my desk, put it into its case and placed it safely into my cauldron. I then Picked up my Alice in Wonderland Doll and remembered the day I got it. When I was six years old and I was sitting at the counter in our old house and I was coloring on a plain piece of paper. I still remember to this day that it looked like crap but hey I was six. Dad came through the door after a long day at work and he had his hand behind his back. I wouldn't have known that he was home if little five year old Harry hadn't come running through the hall yelling "DADDY! DADDY!" I turned around and joined Harry as we ran to our father. He caught us both and he told us he had a surprise for both of us. He gave Harry a toy snitch and me, since Alice and wonderland was my favorite movie at the time, a brand new Alice doll. I have cherished it ever since.

Once I got everything packed and ready to go I looked around my room and I saw that I forgot something. It was an old picture that I totally forgot about. I walked slowly to my desk and picked it up. It was the first friend I ever made at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. I remember the day that the picture was taken. It was during my first year and it was Cedric's second. We were just walking around the grounds and I was telling him about my family. The boy came and asked if he could take a picture of us to send home to his parents to show them what all of the students at Hogwarts look like. We let him and a week later the boy came up to me and gave me a copy as a thank you.

I've kept in touch with Cedric but lately both of us have been extremely busy. His father has been telling him to practice Quidditch and I've been forced to do chores for the Dursleys. Come to think of it, the last time I really talked to him was at the beginning of the summer holidays. I really should send him a letter. I pulled a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill out of my desk drawer and started writing

_Dear Cedric,_

_ How have you been? I know we haven't talked in a while but all in all how are you? I told you about the Dursleys right? Well they actually let Harry and I go to the Quidditch World cup! I'm excited to go and you know how much I don't like sports. Haha. Well I hope to hear from you soon and if I don't, I'll see you in school_

_Sincerely,_

_Dawn Potter_

I folded up the letter and I walked into the conjoining door connecting Harry's room to mine. He was still hunched over packing his robes into his cauldron. Hedwig was perched in the windowsill with a huge rat in her beak staring at her owner waiting for him to realize she came back. "Hey Harry, can I borrow Hedwig for a moment?" I asked to help Hedwig out. "Yeah sure, once she gets back from hunting," Harry said as he turned around and realized she actually was back, "Oh never mind. Yeah sure you can borrow her" He walked back to his closet to get the rest of his school supplies. I walked over to the windowsill and held out my arm. Hedwig dropped her rat and flew to my arm. She nuzzled her tiny head against my cheek and I couldn't help but laugh. "You're the only other person besides Hermione and me that she really likes." I heard Harry say. "Yeah of course she likes you. And Hermione is always kind to her" I said with a smile and I walked back to my room. I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her where to go. I went onto my bed and feel with a groan coming from the bed. Only one more day in this hellhole.

I woke up at about five o'clock. That was the strange thing about me, whenever it's the weekend or one of the holidays, I always wake up on my own very early, and except when it's a school day. I can't lug myself out of bed on time then. I hopped out of bed and stretched myself out because I always tend to curl up when I sleep. I heard a faint hooting noise coming from my window and looked to see a huge gray owl sitting out there waiting for me. I opened up my window and untied the letter from its leg. It was from Cedric! It read:

_Dear Dawn,_

_ It has been a while hasn't it. Everything's fine here except that Dad keeps on pushing me to get better and better at Quidditch. I wish he would leave me alone some days. Also yeah you told me about them and I find it hard to believe and it's awesome that they let you go! I'm going also so I might see you there. Later then._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory_

Sweet! He was going too! So would get to see him! God, today is a good day! I looked around my room to double check to see if I missed anything, which I didn't, and I latched up my trunk and started to lug it down the stairs. I drag it into the living room and set my jacket on top of it. i went back upstairs to try and get a little more sleep. When I woke up again, Around 9 o'clock i heard, "DAWN MARIE! Come down here before your brother burns this house down!" I heard Aunt Petunia call from the kitchen. God they must have told Harry to cook while I was still asleep. I knew that he could never really burn the house down. Actually he was a very good cook, just the Dursleys never trusted him around the stove. I rolled my eyes while I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw that Harry had made some very descent bacon and perfectly sunny side up eggs. I walked up next to him and pretended to do something so we wouldn't get yelled at. "You know how they are," Harry whispered to me as I cleaned out the frying pan. "Yeah, I know," I answered

Around noon, about the time Ron said that they would be arriving, both Harry and I went into the living room to sit and wait. 10 minutes have passed…. 20 minutes…. My leg started to shake, like it does whenever I get nervous. "I do hope they don't expect to stay for dinner if they show up late" I heard Uncle Vernon say from the hallway looking in on us. That cheapskate. By the time I started to bite my nails, there was an explosion. Harry and I jumped up from the couch and my initial reaction was to draw my wand out of my back pocket like I was in danger…. Wait why would I be in danger? Well, the feelings of danger have always been with me since the ministry members came to Harry and I telling us that we had to come and live here. I always had the feeling whoever killed my parents would come and kill us. "PUT THAT AWAY!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me. Just as I was putting it back into my pocket I heard a loud thunk, a groan and a man say, "Fred! Go back and tell Geo-" Another thunk, "Too late" another man said. Wait I knew those voices! It's Mr. Weasley, Fred and George! Another thunk. That's Ron. "RON!" I heard Fred yell. "I hope we are in the right place..." "Mr. Weasley?" Harry called into the chimney. They used the Floo Network? Eh, it doesn't surprise me. "Harry? Oh, good we're in the right place. Dawn are you there too?" Mr. Weasley's voice said. "Yeah" I shouted into the fireplace that caused some soot to fall into my eye. "Um... Dawn? CAN YOU TELL US WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!" "FRED!" "Sorry dad..." I laughed, and said "They blocked off the fireplace." "Oh..." Mr Weasleys voice said. "Hold on I think I can get past it. Dawn, Harry, step back." Mr. Weasley's voice called from the fireplace. Harry and I stepped back just in time when we heard a loud bang and a crash. Four red haired men stepped out of the fireplace covered and soot. I looked back to Aunt Petunia and she looked like she might faint as soot was dragged across her white carpet. I turned back to see Mr. Weasley straightening himself out and extending his hand out to the Dursleys. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley. My wife is the woman who sent you the letter about the World Cup." He was still extending his hand with a huge grin on his face. The Dursleys just looked at him in a mixture of shock and horror. Harry, noticing this, said "Shouldn't we get going Mr. Weasley?" "Yes! Yes we must. Thanks for reminding me Harry. It was nice to meet you." Mr. Weasley said to the Dursleys. I looked over at them, they were still in shock but Dudley was missing...

Fred and George started to walk towards the fireplace and they had a mischievous grin on their faces. Good God, what have they done now... Yes Fred and George are like my brothers but they get in more trouble than I, and Mrs. Weasley, care to like. When Harry, Mr. Weasley and I were getting ready to leave, i heard a blood-curting scream. It was Aunt Petunia. I whirled around to see Dudley with a sweet wrapper in his hand, and his tongue, which was already fat, growing rapidly and changing colors. Fred and George. They would do something like this. Mr. Weasley ordered Harry, Ron Fred, George and me to go through the floo Network. Gorge told me to go first. I into the fireplace and used the Floo Powder to transport. _To The Burrow_ I though, then I was spinning with green fire all around me...


	3. I AM SORRY!

To All who have favorited this story, I apologize. I have made many mistakes on the first draft which I am still fixing. I will post the revised story at a later time after I have more time to work on it. I am sorry to all those who have been waiting for an update. I promise you, the revised story is a lot better than the original. I hope you will read the revised after I post it. Also THANK YOU FOR ADDING MY STORY INTO YOUR FAVORITES! 3 It means a lot to me.


End file.
